


Hesitation

by happyquinns



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyquinns/pseuds/happyquinns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should start calling you, Sleepy,” came a voice as smooth as honey, as Happy stirred to the touch of gentle fingers curling through her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick something I threw together about an hour ago, and it’s now almost 1am, so this could be complete trash and I apologize for this tragic gay dream of mine/

“We should start calling you, Sleepy,” came a voice as smooth as honey, as Happy stirred to the touch of gentle fingers curling through her hair.

Happy took a few seconds to readjust her vision to the light of the garage. As she rubbed her eye with the knuckle of her index finger she found the blonde sat with her hip to hers on the edge of the sofa. She had a mug in her hands, that Happy was now remembering Paige had promised her before she had suddenly dozed off on the couch. “Then I’d have to start calling you, Dead,” she replied with a half asleep smirk as she sat up.

Paige’s lips dusted with an amused upwards curve. Placing the mug down, she slipped her hand through the mechanics that was resting on her stomach. “Ralph wants to watch a movie tonight. I know you’re tired but it would mean a lot to him… and me.” She fixed her eyes on their fingers, slowly lacing them together before returning her attention to Happy.

But Happy kept her eyes down as she began to wrap her mind around the request. She wanted to, she wanted nothing more than to agree, and drive to Paige’s where they would end up strewn comfortably across the sofa. But there was a hard knot in her throat, and it was reminding her that things had never been this good, that relationships of any kind had never gone this well, so she should do her normal routine of keeping up her walls.

But staring back down at their interlocked hands, with Paige’s thumb now patiently making steady motions up and down the back of her hand, she didn’t want to keep her guard up. Paige was already doing so much herself, after a long time, to finally be with someone, an important relationship that involved Ralph, which the mechanic knew was a lot. It felt unfair to lock up because of past experiences, when Paige had so much on the line too, and was allowing Happy to be a part of it.

As if she though she had telepathy, the ex waitress softly squeezed their grip, “If you’re conflicted-”

“I’ll come,” she cut in, “But this is just as new for me as this is for you, and I know what risks there are. So if I seem hesitant-”

“-Happy, Ralph loves the hell out of you, he’ll just be glad you’re there, so will I. I understand, and thank you for thinking about me and Ralph, but if I weren’t already a hundred percent sure then I wouldn’t have asked.” She ended with a sweet smile to match her tone. Paige leaned forward, her hand traveling upwards to cup her girlfriends jaw, nosing her gently as she whispered, “Alright?”

The mechanic pulled a quick, relieved smile, “m’kay,” she mumbled, distracted slightly as Paige caught her top lip between her own


End file.
